


Kyoya Otori x male reader smut

by Leo_1101



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_1101/pseuds/Leo_1101
Summary: The host club decided to go on a week long vacation and Kyoya decided to have a little fun~ with the reader
Relationships: Otori kyoya/male reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone thanks for reading this  
> I decided to write this fan fiction because I couldn’t really find anything that suited my kinky taste that was x male reader (I’m a guy btw) so I decided to write my own so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Updates can be kinda slow but I will try to update whenever I can, I apologize for that inconvenience.
> 
> (I just realized I spelled Kaoru wrong sry guys)

It was an average day for the host club everyone entertaining the ladies like they always would and as they club hours soon came to an end. Tamaki decided to have everyone stay a few extra minutes because he said he had to tell us something very important.

"Hello there everyone thank you for staying. Today I've asked you to stay for a very important announcement, they host club is going on a vacation! As you might already know summer vacation is coming up and we've decided that the host club deserves a nice break from everything so we are going to the beach for a week!" Tamaki explained to everyone

"My family has let us stay at our private beach and cabins so we will be in groups of two when sharing rooms everyone except Haruhi since I've taken it upon myself to make sure she can have her own room for privacy reasons and plus I don't really trust her to stay with any of you, oh yea a Tamaki you need to decide who you are going to stay with."

"KYOYA WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? HARUHI SWEETY DONT YOU WANNA SHARE A ROON WITH DADDY ITS ONLY FOR A WEEK!" 

"Thank you Kyoya senpai I appreciate it. And also TAMAKI SENPAI WHAT YOU YOU MEAN STAY WITH YOU NO WAY AND PLUS YOU AREN'T MY DAD!"

"Well we don't have a problem being together." The twins both said in unison

"That's right and I'll stay with Takashi!"

"Yes." Mori replied

"Mommy, where am I gonna staaaaaaaaaay?!" Tamaki whined

"Hey boss it's ok you could just stay with us." The twins were smirking

"Creepy-" you blurted out under your breath

"Well *sniffle* I suppose if it's my only choice..." Tamaki was still in a ball in the corner

"I suppose that leaves just me and y/n, I guess it's settled then Honey and Mori will share a room and Hikaru, Kaworu, and Tamaki will also be in a room together and lastly y/n and myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the trip has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone here is chapter 2 and I just wanted to let you know chapter three might not be released for a little bit but I’ll try to write it asap

⚠️TRIGGER WARNING FOR SEXUAL ASSULT⚠️

  
Today is the first day of the host club's beach vacation and to say it was going bad would be an understatement. First the fights about who would sit where in the limo it ended with Haruhi sitting on the end next to her was Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaworu, Mori, and Honey and since we were already squeezed together Someone had to sit on someone's lap we decided to not choose Honey because it wouldn't have made much of a difference so that meant it had to be someone else....and that someone else was me, I had to sit on Kyoya's lap for the entire drive there and what's worse is that he had his arms wrapped around my waist since I couldn't get to the seatbelt.

*time skip to after they get there*

I walked into the room expecting to see two nice sized beds but instead of that I'm greeted with one full size

"What the fuck?" I muttered to myself then left to see if anyone else had this problem too but they didn't this was the only room with one bed

"Hey Kyoya?"

"Yes y/n"

"Not to be rude or anything but.....why is there only one bed in this room?"

"Oh yes I apologize for not telling you in advance the room we are sharing is actually my parents room that they sleep in when we used to come here."

"Oh well I suppose that makes sense"

You felt a little nervous now because you'd be sleeping in the same bed for the next whole week you blush at the thought, 'Jeez what the hell am I thinking' you decide that you should take a shower and get cleaned up for the night to get your mind off it for a bit.

*Time skip to later in the night*

Once I got out of the shower it was time to put away some of my things so I went back into Kyoya and I's room and he was sitting on the bed reading which was fine so I got my suitcase and opened up the shared closet but noticed a box on the bottom

"Hey Kyouya what is this?" You asked

"Oh don't worry about that y/n it's just some of my toiletries."

"Oh alright."

You moved it to the side but it felt sort of heavy which was weird because you could have sworn you saw that his toiletries were already unpacked and in the bathroom, but you decided to ignore it he probably just had more stuff. So you just put your things away and went over to the bed and cuddled into the warm blanket on it taking out your phone and scrolling through it a bit but then putting it on the nightstand next to you and turning your light off but Kyoya was still reading but when he saw you going to sleep he put his book away and turned off his light too. After that you both said goodnight and you layer facing away from him, after a little while of closing your eyes trying to go to sleep you couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching you so you started shifting a little bit but then out nowhere you felt a hand on your side and you completely stopped.

"Y/n"

"O-oh sorry Kyoya was I moving too much I'll stop now I was just a little uncomfortable"

"Ok."

He didn't move his hand but at that moment you really wanted to move because you have shifted into a position where one of your arms was pinned under and behind you, but then you felt Kyoya moving he reached down in front of you and grabbed your hand you tried to pull away but you couldn't do anything he now had both your hands pinned behind your back in one of his hands"

"Hey Kyoya what the hell? Let my hands go!"

"Shhhh you need to be quiet everyone is sleeping."

Kyoya then used his free hand to lift the front of your shirt up and stuck his hand under it starting to roll your nipples in his fingers.

"Ah~"

"Sensitive here are we?"

"K-Kyoya stop please."

"I won't"

He continued you play with your nipples, you could feel a bulge starting to form in your boxers.

"Oh? What's this down here getting all excited?" He whispered into your ear

"no" you said in barely a whisper but still loud enough for him to hear

"I suppose I have to investigate to find out."

He pulled you closer to him leaving almost no room between you two now. After he dug his hand into your underwear feeling your hardened dick.

"What a naughty part here getting hardened at the touch of a man, tell me y/n do you harden in front of anyone?"

"N-no please stop" you managed to choke out

"Wow y/n you must be a real slut huh."

He said as he pressed his thumb over the tip spreading precum onto his finger

"Ah p-please!" You shouted quietly.

At this point you were hard as a rock but suddenly Kyoya just pulled away and you pushed yourself to the corner of the bed trying to hide in the covers as you saw Kyoya get up from the bed and walk over to the closet where your things were he opened it and squatted down, you heard a noise he must be going in that box but then he stood up and turned around you could see he was holding something but you couldn't tell what because of the darkness. He started walking back over to you and you were panicking you didn't know what to do, you couldn't move and when he got over there you finally saw what he was holding he had handcuffs, a tie, a bottle of some liquid, and a...vibrator. I'm not sure I've ever been to scared in my life because in this moment I was truly terrified but a but excited for what was about to happen to me.

"Are you ready to have some fun doll?"

"..."

You couldn't speak, he continued to step closer and closer as he was on the bed he put the things down and got closer to me to where he was right next to my ear

"Get away from me" you squeaked out

"That won't be happening, now you could either make this easy or hard but hard would be worse for the both of us."

"I-I can't."

"Then I guess we have to do this the hard way my dear."

Your eyes widen in fear as you try to get up and run away but he already had a grip on you and it didn't help that you were about as strong as an ant but you still tried to fight back, you lost though he now had you laying down on the bed your arms pinned above your head and he had ripped your shirt off too, as he grabbed you pair of handcuffs off the bed and attaching one of your hands in it then wrapping it around the headboard and putting the other in the handcuffs. You were now completely at his mercy left only in your boxers but soon he even took those off so you were completely naked in front of him.

"Y/n you have such a beautiful body."

He leaned in to try and kiss you but you turned away and tried to kick him unfortunately for you he caught your legsand pinned then back down with his own, he grabbed your face and turned it to face him.

"How naughty you are y/n, if only you could have played nice I wouldn't have to treat you so harshly."

Then he kissed you it was a deep kiss he shoved his tongue into your mouth and let go of your face, you tried to fight for dominance but it was so use you couldn't win and when he pulled away you were a complete mess panting and drooling.

"That's it y/n loose yourself in the pleasure."

You looked up at him with the angriest face you could muster up at that moment.

"N-no I won't!" As tough as you thought you sounded was as weak as it came out when you yelled

"We'll see about that"

He picks up the bottle and pours some of its contents on your dick as it drips down onto your hole.

"Ngh-"

Your hard is throbbing as Kyoya takes it in his hand and gives it a few pumps before taking some of the lube onto his hand and spreading it all over your torso after a couple of minutes you are starting to feel hot and itchy all over your body and you start squirming a bit.

"Do you like that y/n? It's a special kind of lube that'll make you feel extra sensitive wherever it touches."

"N-no ngh- take it off...it's so hot"

"Awww you are so cute like this."

He looks like he's thinking for a moment then he moves over to where the rest of the things he brought over with him are and he take the tie in his hands and wraps it around your head restricting your vision.

"K-kyoya please t-take it off."

"But that would ruin our fun and your beautiful reactions."

You remained quite. Kyoya ran his finger down from your lips to your nipples circling them on the way down all the way to your swollen dick, you were trying to hold back any noise and Kyoya was getting mad at that so he decided it was time to bring out his toy for tonight which was a vibrator and with the click of the button he turned it on the lowest setting, as he pressed it to one of your nipples completely surprising you, you can’t hold in your voice anymore.

“Ahhh- s-stop-i-it’s too muc-aA!” He pressed it to the head of your dick making your back arch,

you were going to cum but right as you felt it coming kyoya took the vibratior away letting you cool down for a moment before he turned it off and lifted your legs up exposing your hole. He circled the ring before pressing a finger to your entrance and pushing it in.

“Stop no not there PLEASE!”

He covered your mouth to keep you front screaming but soon let it go to hear your moans, he put another finger in scissoring your hole, you couldn’t stop moaning but then he pulled them out only to be replaced by the vibrator on still in the lowest setting just enough vibrations to feel some pleasure but the suddenly turned it up to the highest level sending a wave of pleasure through your body and you came. After riding out your orgasm kyoya took the blindfold off, you thought it was finally over but no kyoya leaned down to your ear.

“Sorry love I’m not done yet I just wanted you to see me when I do this.”

He took his shirt off and his pants then he shoved his whole 8 inches inside of you.

“AHHh KY-”

As much as Kyoya loved hearing you yell his name he still didn’t want to get caught. He continued to thrust in and out of you very roughly he wanted you to feel him pounding in and out of you, you were going to cum soon and so was he so he went faster until his thrusts started to get sloppy then you came but he didn’t so he pulled out taking the handcuffs off the beg and shoving you down in front of his crotch.

“Finish me off with your mouth y/n show me how much of a little cum slut you can be”

In response you wrapped you mouth around his dick trying to do your best to suck him off but Kyoya was very displeased so he grabbed your head and pushed your head down on him causing you to choke on it as he fucked your mouth he finally came down your throat making you swallow all of it and you came again as well.

After that you collapsed into the soft bed passing out, then Kyoya woke you up to take a bath because you were covered in cum and sweat so he helped you with that and also washed himself off and you both went back to the bed.

“H-hey Kyoya?”

“What is it y/n?”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I wanted a new toy and I’ve always found you to be quite attractive.”

“ok.”

After that you both went to sleep even though it was already super late, you knew now it was going to be a very long week.


End file.
